highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Maybeelater/weed dealer
!!BIG WIP!! ❝ I'll teach you everything I know, Oakpaw. ❞ — March to Oakpaw March is a scrawny she-cat with bloodshot, dark copper eyes and a mud coloured pelt. She was a medicine cat of ThunderClan, mostly know for bringing up the most bizarre ideas. Succumbing to some passing disease, due to her weak health, she ascended to StarClan just when she felt happiest with the living. Needless to say she's very, very pissed about it... 'Appearance' Heritage: moggy(she has no precise heritage) Description: A tiny molly, with a kit like build, her head and eyes being quite large, when compared to her stout body and tiny paws. She's comparable to a rodent in shape, though her face is rounded, with a relatively short muzzle. Her eyes are disk shaped, tired looking and bloodshot, the irises deep copper in colour, with darker rims. Her fur is thick and ragged looking, due to a wiry fur mutation. She is coloured by shades of muddy brown, with a white underbelly; her throat and the white fur tuft atop her head is speckled by brown flecks. Her right ear is white. Her ears are large and rounded. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: low and raspy, if not husky- March's voice shows how dead-beat she is. Since she sounds rather masculine, she's sometimes mistaken for a tom when she speaks to strangers. Scent: bizarre, to say the least. She smells like poppy seeds, hare and various dubious plants, overruling the typical ThunderClan scents (she smells like a stranger). Gait: variable, though she moves her small legs very quick to speed up, making her look like a weasel. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Knowledgeable -' Description of trait * '''+ Open-minded -''' Description of trait * '''+ Creative -''' Description of trait * '''± Thick-skinned -''' Description of trait * '''± Enigmatic -''' Description of trait * '''± Provocative -''' Description of trait * '''− Crude -''' Description of trait * '''− Tactless -''' Description of trait * '''− Defiant -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Nightrunner/leader/acquaintance/⦁⦁ ::"..." :Brackenberry/medicine cat/mentor/⦁⦁ ::"Thank you for everything." :Dovesong/medicine cat/mentor/⦁⦁ ::"She's kind." :Cloudshade/warrior/best friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I'm here, Cloud. Always." :Larktuft/warrior/friendly acquaintance; some sort of rival/⦁⦁⦁ ::"I'll get you next time, Fuzzy!" :Oakpaw/medicine cat apprentice/friend/⦁⦁⦁ ::"You'll be the best healer that has ever walked these lands. Stay brave, Oak." :Peachfuzz/warrior/friend/⦁⦁⦁ ::"Goodbye, love..." :Sparkpaw/medicine cat apprentice/aquaintance/⦁⦁ ::"Pussy!" more tba!! |-|WindClan= x |-|ShadowClan= x |-|RiverClan= x |-|SkyClan= x |-|Outside the Clans= :???/unknown role/mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I held my promise, you old hag... thank you so much for opening my eyes." 'Trivia' *tba 'Quotes' ❝ Is that what will happen to you? The Sky Dweller will speak through you and then you-you'll die? ❞ ❝ I hope, one day... But not now. Later. I have too many things to do before. ❞ — Cloudpaw and March, talking about the gruesome destiny of healers in March's previous group ❝ I was born sickly- and every step that takes me closer to death grants me more wisdom- and more power. ❞ — March to Cloudpaw ❝ Fuck off, fake god. You just wanted to kill time with some living playthings. I don't believe in you, not anymore- I don't believe in your starry eyed clan! ❞ — March to the Sky Dweller ( ❝ "Nightrunner, in the name of all the cats living within this clan, I grant you a life, for strength! Go see 8 cats you trust, and ask them each to grant you a life. And then, you'll be Nightstar." ❞ — March to Nightrunner ❝ I'll teach you everything I know, Oakpaw. ❞ ❝ Really? I can be Oakpaw now? But.. Isn't there some sort of ceremony I have to do? I'm so excited! ❞ ❝ You need your ceremony first... But I don't care, you're Oakpaw to me, if you prefer that name. ❞ — March and Oakkit 'Fanart' March_ref_1.png|by yours truly March_ref_2.png|By yours truly March_ref_v2.png|By yours truly __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts